Strawberry Ice Cream
by I HEART JATAE
Summary: Sequel to Cavemen, I guess. Or to just about any Lantro fic out there. Lance makes a diary entry, Pietro gets him a present, overly fluffy and slashy.


A/N: Well, I worte this in an hour. It's kinda... wierd. Lance and Pietro belong to KidsWB and all that. The idea hit me one night whilst looking for something to eat. I was thinking, "I want some ice cream. I bet Lance likes ice cream. I wonder what kind? I think Pietro would like chocolate, and I think Todd would like that Fish Food kind, and Freddy likes anything, but he probably likes Banana the best. I think he likes bananas." And so on till I decided that Lance likes Strawberry, as well as a whole lotta other stuff.   
  
Dear Piece of Paper,   
  
I don't know why the hell I'm doing this. This is so girly. And Pietro's the fruity one in this house, not me. I'm the manly one. The leader. The... well, you get my point. But I'm dating him, and that can't make me too manly. But I like girls, too, so... I don't know. I don't know what's going on. I mean, when I'm with him, it feels so right, but at the same time, I know it's wrong. We'll be making out or having sex or whatever, and the entire time, two halves of my brain are constantly fighting with eachother. Pietro told me once that the left side of your brain is in control of logic, and the right side is in control of emotion and stuff, and that's exactly what it's like. The logical side is going, "Lance, you can't do this. This is wrong. You like girls, you can't be gay. You like Kitty. Don't do this. Get off of that boy right now, and tell him you're straight. Because you are, and you know it." Then the emotional side is going, "Woo-hoo! You're on top of the most incredible person on the planet! He cares about you, he's a fantastic kisser, he's sweet, he's hot, he's smart, he's great in bed, and he makes that really cute face when he's thinking really hard during Algebra class! And... and... WOO-HOO!!!" And I end up getting distracted, and then Pietro stops in the middle of whatever it is that we're doing and asks, "Lance what's wrong?" and I say, "Nothing, why do you ask?"   
  
Then there's this other part of me. It's like this little whisper, coming from my gut and running through my veins and setting my nerves on fire. I can feel it more than hear it, and it's like all the beatiful music and kind words and good news I've ever heard, all rolled into one and combined with that feeling I get when I kiss Pietro. Or when I give him a gift that he likes. Or right after we make love and he says, "Lance, how long will you be here for me?" and I always smile and say, "As long as you keep winning races and I keep using rock puns, I'll stay." And the little voice is going, "You know how you feel. This is more than just liking him, more than just a crush or a fling. This is..." then it never finishes the sentance. It doesn't have to, though. I know what it's going to say, and I know it can't be right. I don't know what love is, I've never felt it. And if I've never felt it, how can I know that I'm in love? How can I know that I'm not? I don't know, and that's just the problem.   
  
Pietro just got home, I gotta go see him. Maybe later, I can figure out what all this stuff means.   
  
Signed,   
  
Lance Alvers   
  
*****   
  
"Laaaaaance?" Pietro called from the doorway. "I'm back from the store!" He sped into the kitchen to drop some grocery bags on the floor. When he turned around to go retrieve some more bags from the car, Lance was stading directly in front of him, grinning like a maniac. He grabbed Pietro and pulled him into his arms, kissing him passionately. Pietro was somewhat suprised but returned the kiss without noticable hesitation. Lance lifted him up and began carrying him upstairs, not breaking the kiss. Pietro pulled away, shocked yet laughing.   
  
"Lance, I have to bring in the groceries!"   
  
"The groceries can wait." Lance kicked open their bedroom door, his hands being occupied, and dropped Pietro on the bed. Pietro could've gotten away if he wanted to, but he didn't. This was too much fun. Lance immediately climbed on top of him and started kissing him again, grinding his hips against those of the boy beneath him. Pietro moaned, but pushed Lance away.   
  
"The ice cream is gonna melt," he warned. Lance shook his head.   
  
"I don't care if-- wait, did you say ice cream?" Lance's expression was a perfect copy of that of a little boy at Christmas. Pietro nodded.   
  
"Uh huh. I got just for you."   
  
"What kind?" Lance asked excitedly. Pietro smiled.   
  
"Strawberry." Lance jumped off of Pietro and ran downstairs and outside, digging through the bags in the Jeep to find his favorite dessert food.   
  
"And I got all the supplies for sundaes," Pietro announced proudly as they put things away in the kitchen a few minutes later. Lance couldn't be much happier, as sundaes were his favorite, but he couldn't help wondering,   
  
"Why?" Pietro looked at him from across the room, smiling and blushing slightly.   
  
"You don't know what today is, do you?" He laughed. "I kinda knew I'd be the only one to remember, but I figured we could celebrate anyway." Lance blinked. And smiled. He strode over to where Pietro stood with his back turned, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
  
"Six months," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He kissed Pietro's neck and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go. Pietro turned around to face Lance and kissed him softly.   
  
"I love you." Lance couldn't breathe. He went slightly limp, and blinked quite a few times. "Lance? Lance, are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same, I JustWantedToTellYouBecausethat'showIfeeland--" Lance just smiled and kissed him again.   
  
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that," he murmered. "I love you, too."


End file.
